


What do you want, baby?

by gongheohae



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Family
Genre: BUT REALLY SLIGHT I PROMISE???, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sugar Daddy, daddy!mino, diva!taehyun, iKON - Freeform, like totally canon namsong and the daddy kink is not even that important there????, mention iKON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming and Taehyun tends to be very picky when it comes to christmas presents, especially considering current band's situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic published, I've been writing for a long time now but I usually don't finish stuff I write, but I guess it's not that bad, I mean I'm not the one to judge myself here so I'll just leave it here and hope you'll enjoy

It's the 6th of December, getting closer and closer to Christmas and the situation in WINNER's dorm looks just like it looked last year. Seunghoon keeps disappearing somewhere outside of the dorm replying to all the questions with a short 'I have something to do, right?'. Everyone knows he's meeting someone but doesn't interview him too much believing he's gonna tell them someday. Jinwoo keeps covering all the empty spots on the walls or furniture with various kinds of decorations causing other members' panic sometimes, just as yesterday, when Seunghoon got into the shower and saw a natural size Santas head hanging above him. Seungyoon takes his role as a leader seriously viewing himself as a kind of band's mom, as he keeps spending hours and hours in the kitchen, cooking different meals and baking different cakes that nobody really eats after all, since they have to stick to their strict diet. Only Mino sneaks out at night sometimes and eats half of what's in the fridge himself, but as long as he doesn't gain too much weight, nobody comments on that. Taehyun behaves kinda like Seunghoon, but instead of leaving the dorm, he just constantly locks himself up in his room.

Literally, everyone just acts like a year before so it may really give a feeling similar to rewatching the same old Christmas movie again but in slow motion, because this year there is no haste at all. Last year at that time they were starting to work on their debut album, being asked by Mr. Yang to change almost everything everytime they met. This year they didn't really have to work on anything, having already released and promoted their debut album with more than a year til their next release.

'It's IKONs turn', says Mr. Yang, 'it's not like I'm biased towards them, it's just their turn, you've already debuted, so enjoy your Christmas break while they work', he states, and from his mouth it almost sounds as if it makes sense so they just nod and smile and leave and come back to the dorm, with nothing to do really, and try to act casually and sometimes, just sometimes, cry a little.

They aren't used to having time for anything. Mino isn't used to possibility of taking Taehyun out for a date, he isn't used to spending long hours with him instead of short midnight walks and stolen kisses. He isn't used to not being permanently exhausted and not falling asleep straight after cumming.

To make the time pass faster in a sense he's changed his lifestyle completely. Now he wakes up around 3PM, takes a shower, has a really late breakfast. Sometimes he leaves for some shopping or a drink with or without Taehyun, but usually he just stays in and goes to the gym to do some basic training or stays in a room to write. One time he chose the YG studio over his own room (Seungyoon singing 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' along with Frank Sinatra wasn't too inspiring) but left immediately after bumping into Hanbin who seemed even fuller of himself than usual. In the afternoon they usually order some food and just sit together in the living room - it's the time even Seunghoon stays in the dorm. And the next part of the day, or rather the night, it Minos favourite. The night means sneaking and it's always a good thing - either sneaking into the kitchen or Taehyuns bed.

They all act like nothing's wrong but Mino notices that looking at Taehyun and his behaviour it's obvious it's only acting, bad acting, to be precise. The boy has become much more passionate lately, just as if he's trying too fill an empty spot with love and affection. There isn't much to complain about, because, let's be honest, who wouldn't be satisfied with the boy who drops down on his knees before you even touch him? But there is this strange thing Mino doesn't know how to define, he feels like part of Taehyun kind of died and the boy is somewhere with his mind even when he tries really hard to focus on something.

Mino sneaks in and Taehyun is lying on his side, wearing only Minos sweatpants and a pair of socks, with an open copy of 'The Outsiders' in his right hand. 'Must've fallen asleep while waiting for me', Mino thinks and strokes his chin. He wakes up immediately with a loud yawn and wraps his arms around the older boy.

'Morning, or rather evening, daddy', he smirks.

'Evening baby, missed me?'

'You don't even know', he mumbles and crushes their lips together, 'You should like pay me for every hour without me having your cock up my ass, really', the boy confesses with an innocent look on his face.

'You know, babe, Christmas is coming, you're getting a gift anyway, so what do you want? Daddy's gonna buy it for you, spoiling my little boy is my pleasure. What do you want, baby?', Mino whispers right in his ear in his lowest voice possible, playing with the elastic of his own sweatpants Taehyun's wearing, he can already feel him getting harder.

'A fair treatment', he admits out of hand and regrets it a second after. They both know what it's all about, having nothing to do with what's between them. He just verbalises the unspoken and they both realise it hurts more said out loud. 'But a blow-job will do really.'

Mino smiles artifficially.

'And maybe a new coat and shoes? Prada would be nice', Taehyun adds, countless tender kisses and love confessions later and Mino just laughs. And says he could even buy him all the Prada for 2015 F/W.

The obviously dead part of Taehyun has it's ways to be filled and he plans to check them all out to make him feel better. He can't change Mr. Yang's mind nor insult Hanbin anyhow but he can still try to act like everything is fine, hoping that one day Taehyun or even maybe Mino himself would believe it's true. At least during Christmas.


End file.
